


Der Traum

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has to baby-sit a bunch of reporters in Vietnam, but things terribly wrong when they are caught by the Viet Cong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Traum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131969) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> With many thanks to Anne for the translation!

Zum zigsten Mal flammte in Tyler die Wut auf, als er den Ausruf von einem der Reporter hörte, die er führen sollte.

„Jesus Christus!" flüsterte er wütend, „wollt Ihr nicht noch lauter schreien, falls man Euch in Saigon nicht gehört hat?"

Sein Ärger ließ das Gesicht des Reporters rot anlaufen, aber das hatte keine Wirkung auf den Agenten mit der beißenden Zunge, und es fiel Tyler leicht, den harten Blick des anderen zu übertreffen. nur wenige Leute konnten den Blick aus diesen dunklen, kalten und unnachgiebigen Augen lange ertragen. Der Reporter, der gestolpert war, wischte sich mit einem pummeligen Handrücken die Stirn ab und formulierte mit dem Mund deutlich, aber stumm verächtliche Worte, als sich der leichtere Mann abgewandt hatte. Er entdeckte ein reuiges Grinsen, das sich über das Gesicht des anderen Reporters, Mike Donovan, breitete, und flüsterte verächtlich, „Der denkt, er ist der König des Dschungels."

„Hier draußen ist er das, Rollo. Und er hat Recht. Die Vietkong werden Dich nicht anders behandeln als jeden anderen Amerikaner, auf den sie stoßen. Also…"

„Wenn die Damen mit ihrem Geschwätz fertig wären, wir haben immer noch 5 Klicks bis zur Basis. Setzt Euch in Bewegung."

Tyler runzelte die Stirn, als er von dem großen Kriegsberichterstatter nicht die erwartete Reaktion bekam. Stattdessen erhielt er nur ein breites Grinsen, das durch Schmutz und Tarnfarbe aufleuchtete. Er äußerte seine Bedenken durch einen Seufzer und wünschte sich, sein Boss hätte diese Aufgabe an eine der anderen Einheiten vergeben. Ein knappes Nicken schickte Elias Taylor voraus. Der große, schwarze Söldner bewegte sich schnell an die Spitze der Gruppe und führte sie voran.

Sie brauchten länger als erwartet, um die letzten 5 Klicks zurückzulegen, doch schließlich stand Tyler Wache am verborgenen Eingang zu einem Irrgarten aus Tunneln, während die kleine Gruppe von Reportern in das dunkle Innere kroch. Als alle sicher drinnen waren, half er Chris Faber, die Spuren zu beseitigen, die der sorglose Haufen hinterlassen hatte. Die blassblauen Augen suchten seinen Blick, und Tyler nickte zufrieden, als er seine Handarbeit inspiziert hatte; niemand würde jemals glauben, dass sie hier entlang gekommen waren. Tyler folgte dem größeren Mann in den Tunnel und schloss den Eingang hinter sich. Die Tunneldecke hob sich mit jedem Schritt, bis sie fast aufrecht gehen konnten. Vor sich konnte Tyler Stimmen hören, die sich angeregt unterhielten; offenbar hatten sie die Rationen gefunden, die direkt voraus gelagert waren. Ihn packte der Abscheu, als er um die letzte Biegung kam und sah, wie sich der fette Reporter Schokolade in den Mund stopfte, als habe er eine Woche lang nichts gegessen, obwohl es nicht mehr als einen halben Tag her war. Ohne ein Wort ließ er seinen schweren Rucksack fallen und öffnete die Schnallen; er war mit Ersatz für die Vorräte gefüllt, die von den letzten Bewohnern verbraucht worden waren. Als John ‚Rollo' Rollander nach einem weiteren Riegel griff, verlor Tyler die Beherrschung über sein Naturell, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, packte Donovan die fleischige Schulter des Reporters.

„Hey, Rollo, lass noch was für die anderen übrig, ja?"

Der große Journalist murrte, ließ aber den Schokoriegel fallen, dem Tadel war durch die freundliche Stimme und das lächelnde Gesicht der Stachel genommen worden. Tyler beobachtete Donovan, der seinen athletischen Körper in eine sitzende Position mit gekreuzten Beinen zusammenfaltete, seine ungezwungene Grazie und Kraft sprachen etwas in dem kleineren Mann an. Tyler studierte die schlanke, muskulöse Gestalt, als Donovan sich mit der Hand durch ungekämmte braun-blonde Haare fuhr. Der Reporter streckte sich, um die Spannung in den steifen Muskeln zu lockern, und bewegte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, bis seine Augen den Blick aus den ebenholzschwarzen Tiefen des anderen entdeckten und festhielten. Das winzige Lächeln, das um Donovans Lippen spielte, als er ein anerkennendes Publikum entdeckte, schickte ein Kribbeln tief in Tylers Magengrube – und Röte in seine Wangen, als er die Richtung erkannte, die seine schweifenden Gedanken nahmen. Tyler schürzte die Lippen, verärgert auf sich selbst, und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren senkte er zuerst den Blick.

„Können wir Kaffee kochen?"

Tyler wandte seinen kalten, wütenden Blick dem kleinen Orientalen zu, der als Donovans Kameramann fungierte, doch er gab nach, als er die hoffnungsvollen Augen sah. Soweit innerhalb der Tunnel wurde der Kaffeegeruch von der feuchten Erde absorbiert werden. Nichts würde in die Außenwelt vordringen und ihre Position verraten.

 

Die Gruppe schlief friedlich, während Ham Tyler, Chris Faber und Elias Taylor abwechselnd Wache standen. Tyler schauderte, als die kalte Nachtluft ihm die letzte Unze Wärme aus dem Tunnel und dem Fleisch raubte. Als er leise Schritte hinter sich hörte, rollte er sich auf den Bauch, die Waffe zielte und der Finger lag auf dem Abzug, doch er erkannte die graziöse Gestalt von Michael Donovan. Er stand schnell auf.

„Elias sagte, es sei in Ordnung, wenn ich Dir das bringe. Ich dachte, Du könntest ihn gebrauchen. Es wird kühl hier draußen."

Dankbar nahm Tyler den Becher mit heißem Kaffee, und nach ein paar Schlucken sank er auf die dunkle Erde und stellte den Becher neben seinen Füssen ab. Er machte keinen Versuch, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, als Donovan sich neben ihn setzte, aber das schreckte den Star-Reporter nicht ab. Donovan war daran gewöhnt, Informationen aus wortkargen Leuten herauszuholen.

„Michigan." Tyler runzelte die Stirn. „Dein Akzent. Er kommt aus den Nordstaaten. Michigan oder Ohio, vielleicht westliches New York. Ein Akzent von den Großen Seen."

„Toronto. Ich bin Kanadier, kein Amerikaner."

Donovan runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte das richtige Gebiet erwischt, denn Toronto lag an den Ufern des Ontario-Sees, kaum mehr als 100 Meilen von der amerikanischen Grenze entfernt, aber…

„Ich dachte, Du wärst bei der CIA."

Donovan biss sich nach seinem dummen Kommentar auf die Lippen. Nur weil Tyler in Kanada aufgewachsen war, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft angenommen hatte, doch nach seinen Worten zu urteilen war es wahrscheinlich, dass Tyler ein Söldner war, der von der ‚Firma' angeheuert worden war.

„Also was macht ein Kanadier in diesem Höllenloch?"

„Seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen."

„Ich kann mir weniger gefährliche Wege vorstellen…"

„Ja, wie als Kriegskorrespondent zu arbeiten?"

Donovan zog eine Grimasse, als die tiefe, samtene Stimme ihn überspülte, sie schien an seinen Nervenenden zu kribbeln und sandte Energiestrahlen sein Rückgrat hinunter, obwohl die Worte kaum mehr als ein Flüstern waren.

„Touché."

Donovan studierte den anderen Mann ganz offen. Seine Augen verfolgten eine Spur die hohen Wangenknochen entlang, bis zu den leicht gebogenen Augenbrauen, und dann abwärts, wo die abwärts gerichteten Lippen leicht mit einem Winkel zuckten. Plötzlich verzog sich der Mund zu einem Grinsen, und Sekunden später fühlte Donovan, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, als ein harter Gegenstand sein Rückgrat berührte.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich ein Freund bin, sonst wärst Du tot."

Faber grinste den dunkelhaarigen Mann an, er wusste, dass Tyler seine leichten Schritte erkannt und deshalb keinen Grund zum Handeln gehabt hatte. Jetzt war Donovan an der Reihe, Tyler anzustarren, als der sich leicht streckte, um die Krämpfe einer langen Wache zu lindern, seine Augen studierten das Muskelspiel auf der breiten Brust, als sich die Kampfjacke öffnete und ein dunkles Baumwoll-T-Shirt zeigte. Er beobachtete, wie sein Gefährte den Becher aufhob und aufstand, Tyler nickte seinem etwas jüngeren Mitarbeiter zu und ging an dem Reporter vorbei, seine Gestalt verschwand schnell in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich glaube, Du solltest etwas schlafen. in vier Stunden wird es hell und danach geht Ihr los."

Donovan seufzte ein wenig und ging zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe schlafender Reporter. Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell. Tyler brachte eine Gruppe nach der anderen hinaus, um sich die Umgebung anzusehen, und ließ Chris Faber zurück, um die anderen zu beschützen. Er wies sie auf kürzliche Vietkong-Aktivitäten hin, stumm betete er, dass keine in unmittelbarer Nähe waren, denn der fette Reporter machte mehr Lärm als eine Elefantenherde. Wenn er nicht über jedes kleine Stolpern meckerte, wedelte er mit den Armen, um Moskitos und andere Insekten zu verscheuchen. Insgeheim schwor sich Tyler, er würde den Mann für immer zum Schweigen bringen, wenn er einen Vietkong auf ihre Position aufmerksam machte. Rollanders Kameramann, Willie Martin, sah ihn verlegen an, als er seinen düsteren, unguten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Bei Mike Donovan und Tony Leonetti war es anders, nur weil die beiden viel ruhiger waren. Doch während Rollo reserviert und mehr als bereit war, sich von möglichen Gefahren fernzuhalten, war Donovan überschwänglich und steckte seine Nase in alles, auf das sie stießen. Tyler erinnerte sich, dass er sich einmal umgedreht hatte und der Reporter nicht mehr hinter ihm war.

Seine ärgerliche Suche hatte ergeben, dass der Mann auf die Leiche eines lange toten GIs zuging. Mit einem wütenden Zischen warf er sich noch rechtzeitig auf ihn und hinderte den anderen daran, die Leiche anzufassen. Es war ein allgemein bekannter Trick der Vietkong, tote amerikanische Soldaten mit Fallen zu versehen.

„Ich wollte nur die Erkennungsmarken holen. Seine Leute haben ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Wenn jemand vermisst wird, dann lebst Du nur von einem Tag zum nächsten und wartest darauf, dass das Telefon schellt – oder ein Brief auf die Matte fällt. Du suchst in den Vietnam-Bulletins die Menge ab…"

„Okay, ich verstehe, was Du meinst. Aber ist es wert, dafür zu sterben?" Tyler bewies seinen Standpunkt, indem er den Kragen der Kampfjacke zurückzog und den dünnen Draht zum Vorschein brachte, der straff über Kragen und Schultern gespannt war. „Du packst die Kette, und der Körper beugt sich nach vorne, wenn Du die Marken abreißt – dann macht es bumm. Zwei tote GIs. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn verdrahtet, noch bevor er tot war, falls seine Schreie von einem Sanitäter beantwortet würden."

Die blaugrünen Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Er hatte von Stolperdrähten gehört, die einem angespitzte Bambusstäbe in den Bauch schossen, und von Löchern im Dschungelboden, die Unvorsichtige in 2 Meter tiefe Gruben stürzen ließen, die mit aufgerichteten Bambusspeeren gefüllt waren, und in den Dörfern und Städten musste man auf Granaten achten, die sorgfältig in Coladosen verpackt waren, doch dies war wirklich barbarisch. Donovan beobachtete Tyler, der ein kleines Werkzeug hervorholte. Sekunden später hatte er die Kette durchtrennt und gab Donovan die Erkennungsmarken.

„Betrachte das als Geschenk – aber mach das nie wieder."

Tyler entschied, dass der nächste Ausflug der letzte sein würde. Donovan würde sich zweifellos beschweren, dass man ihm eine volle Woche versprochen hatte, aber Tyler hatte genug. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine lichter werdenden dunkelbraunen Haare, er war sicher, dass der Stress der letzten Tage dazu beitrug und wünschte sich, er hätte die Gene seiner irokesischen Großmutter geerbt und nicht die seiner weißen Vorfahren. Er zuckte zusammen und duckte sich lautlos an den Rand einer kleinen Lichtung, als der ungeschickte Reporter Hals über Kopf in die Büsche stürzte, weil sich sein Fuß in einer Schlingpflanze verfangen hatte. Wenigstens hatte der Mann aufgehört, bei jedem neuen Zwischenfall laut zu rufen, doch nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Tyler, warum sich dieser Mann dazu entschlossen hatte, an dieser Expedition teilzunehmen. Rollanders schweres Atmen war noch mehrere Meter weit zu hören, als er vorwärts kroch. Tyler presste sich eng an die rauhe Borke eines der hochgewachsenen Bäume, er fühlte die Angst in sich aufsteigen wie eine Luftblase im Wasser, als das Rascheln auch seine Position verriet.

 

Das leise Brechen trockener Zweige zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er winkte den anderen drei Männern, still zu sein. Rollander öffnete den Mund um zu fragen, was los sei, aber das gezackte Messer, das ihm an die Kehle gehalten wurde, überzeugte ihn, es nicht zu tun. Elias Taylor war vielleicht liebenswürdiger, aber er war nicht weniger tödlich als sein Partner. Die Granate, die in ihr Versteck flog, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie entdeckt worden waren. Mit dem fetten Reporter direkt hinter sich und dem Kameramann seitlich konnte Tyler nicht ausweichen. Der Körper, der an ihm vorbeisprang, fing die volle Wucht der Explosion ab, als die Granate hochging. Blut und Gewebe bespritzten Tylers Gesicht und Körper, doch bevor er seine fünf Sinne zusammen nehmen konnte, forderten der Klang knapper vietnamesischer Befehle und die Waffen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Die Prügel waren eine normale Praktik. Ihre ganze Wut, Aggression und Ablehnung an schutzlosen amerikanischen Geiseln auslassen zu können, schien auf die Vietkong-Soldaten therapeutisch zu wirken. Abwechselnd holten sie sich einen der Gefangenen und schlugen und traten den Mann, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor. Rollo schrie, als sein Arm zurück gebogen wurde, bis der Knochen brach, die Vietkong hatten großes Vergnügen daran, den Inbegriff des dekadenten Westens zusammenzuschlagen, seine Speckrollen quollen durch die zerrissene Kleidung.

Neben sich konnte Tyler Willie Martin wimmern hören, aber er machte keinen Versuch, ihn zu trösten. Das würde nur die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide lenken. Da der größte Teil ihrer Wut ein Ventil gefunden hatte, hoffte Tyler, dass die Gewalttätigkeiten aufhören würden. Er zog seine linke Hand an seinen zusammengerollten Körper, die fötale Position bot ihm etwas Schutz vor den Schlägen. Es war ein Tritt gewesen, der seine Hand getroffen und darauf gestampft hatte, bis das Handgelenk mit einem Knacken nachgab. Tyler schrie auf, als Hände ihn packten, ihn auf die Beine rissen und seine Arme zurück bogen, bis sich die Schulterblätter beinahe berührten. Weißes Feuer lief durch seine Nerven, als sie an dem verletzten Handgelenk zogen, und er wurde beinahe ohnmächtig. Stricke bissen tief in sein Fleisch, und nur die grausamen Hände, die sich in seine Armmuskeln gruben, hinderten ihn daran, auf die Knie zu fallen, als seine Beine nachgaben. Er schwankte, als die Hände ihn losließen, drehte leicht den Kopf und sah Willie neben sich stehen; das zerschlagene Gesicht hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit den sanften, linkischen Zügen. Das lockige blonde Haar war schmutz- und blutverschmiert, die babyblauen Augen flehten ihn an, etwas zu unternehmen, aber Tyler konnte nichts tun außer wegsehen. Rollander wurde auf die Beine gezwungen und die kleine Gruppe in eine Richtung getrieben, die von den Tunneln wegführte.

Sie wurden scheinbar stundenlang gewaltsam fortgebracht. Viele Male stürzte einer von ihnen, nur um mit Gewehrkolben geschlagen und wieder auf die Füße gezerrt zu werden. Gerade als sie glaubten, sie könnten nicht mehr weiter, teilte sich der Dschungel und enthüllte eine kleine Lichtung, auf der auf Stelzen eine Hütte aus Holz und Bambus errichtet war, die an einem kleinen Hügel lehnte. Die Wachen zerrten die Gefangenen in das Halbdunkel unter der Hütte, wo Löcher in den Hügel gegraben worden waren, die kleine Gefängniszellen bildeten. Der Eingang zu jeder Zelle war durch eine Tür aus dicken Bambusstangen versperrt. Es gab insgesamt drei Zellen, und jeder Gefangene wurde in eine andere gesperrt.

Tyler stöhnte, als sein Gesicht auf die weiche Erde prallte. Ein Stiefel in seinem Rücken verhinderte jeden Angriff seinerseits, während ein Messer die Stricke durchtrennte, die seine Arme fesselten. Die Erleichterung, als das Blut wieder frei fließen konnte, wurde von heftigen Nadelstichen überschattet, als das Gefühl in seine oberen Extremitäten zurückkehrte, und außerdem durch die großen Schmerzen aus seinem verletzten Handgelenk. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich von der Stelle zu rühren, sondern ließ seine Gedanken den Dschungelpfad zurückwandern, bis zu dem Ort, wo Chris Faber Mike Donovan und Tony Leonetti beschützte. Mit Glück ließ sich Chris nicht dazu umstimmen, nach ihnen zu suchen, wenn sie erst erkannt hatten, dass Tylers Gruppe überfällig war; es war seine Pflicht, für die Sicherheit der beiden Reporter zu sorgen, für die er noch die Verantwortung hatte. Doch Tyler war sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie wortgewandt Donovan sein konnte, um Faber dazu zu verleiten, etwas zu tun, was Donovans Herz ihm eingab – nicht sein Kopf.

Donovan. Seine Gedanken begannen zu wirbeln, als er sich die muskulöse Gestalt und das kantige Gesicht vorstellte. Die vergangenen Tage engen Zusammenlebens waren Brennstoff für Träume von dem größeren Mann gewesen, wie Donovan die Hände ausstreckte und ihn berührte; von Händen, die sein Gesicht liebkosten, gefolgt von einem hungrigen Mund, der den seinen verzehrte. Finger zogen Muster aus flüssigem Feuer über seinen Bauch und tiefer, folgten dem dunklen Haar, das sich vom Bauch bis zum Unterleib hinabzog. Eine zarte Berührung glitt über seine Hüfte, seine Flanke hinunter und dann auf die andere Seite, um die weiche Haut zu streicheln…

Tyler rüttelte sich innerlich auf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich sexuellen Fantasien hinzugeben. Er gefror, als Stiefel auf ihn zuschritten, seine Muskeln spannten sich angstvoll an, doch die Vietkong-Wache öffnete die Tür der Zelle zu seiner Linken. Tyler biss die Zähne zusammen, als er hörte, wie Rollander um Gnade zu betteln begann, als man ihn aus seiner Zelle und die hölzernen Stufen hinauf zerrte. Schreie ließen die Luft gefrieren, während der Mann verhört wurde, und Tyler konnte die Methoden nur vermuten, die sie anwandten, um Informationen aus ihm herauszuholen. Ein raues Schluchzen, gedämpft durch den Erdwall zwischen ihren Zellen, erinnerte ihn daran, dass Willie Martin noch am Leben war. Tyler presste die Augen zu und versuchte gewaltsam, seine Gedanken von dem Schreien über ihm und dem Schluchzen seitlich von ihm abzulenken, er wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er an der Reihe war. Es schien, als sei ein ganzes Leben vergangen, bevor das Schreien aufhörte; das plötzliche Schweigen war auf seine eigene, bedrohliche Weise genauso ohrenbetäubend.

Durch das Halbdunkel konnte Tyler sehen, wie der fette Reporter halb zu seiner Zelle geschleppt, halb getragen wurde. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Tyler las Bedauern und Kummer in den braunen Tiefen.

„Es tut mir leid, Tyler. Es tut mir so leid."

Tyler wich bis an den Erdwall zurück, er begriff sofort, was passiert war. Rollander hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er ein CIA-Agent war, und vielleicht hatte er sogar Fabers Gruppe verraten. Er hörte den Aufprall, als der große Mann in seine Zelle gestoßen wurde und wartete, er rechnete damit, dass die Wachen die Tür öffneten und ihn herauszerrten, doch sie gingen, ohne auch nur einen Blick in seine Richtung zu werfen. Der Grund dafür wurde klar, als der Geruch von gekochtem Reis und Fisch die Luft erfüllte. Tyler zog eine Grimasse, als sein Magen knurrte, sein Körper erkannte die Nahrung und verlangte danach, doch er wusste, sie würden nichts bekommen, denn Schmerz, Erniedrigung und Hunger gehörten zum Werkzeug der Verhörenden. Tyler rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von dem Bild tanzender, blaugrüner Augen, die ihm alles versprachen, was sein Herz begehrte, in einen ruhelosen Schlaf wiegen.

 

Faber zog eine Grimasse und wandte sich ab, als er auf den schaurigen Leichnam von Elias Taylor stieß. Er untersuchte schnell das Gebiet, bis er den Pfad gefunden hatte, den die Vietkong genommen hatten.

„Jesus." Faber drehte sich um und sah Donovan und Leonetti die blutigen Überreste anstarren. „Sollten wir ihn nicht begraben?"

„Sicher, und wenn die Vietkong zurückkommen und das nette, ordentliche Grab komplett mit dazu passendem Grabstein entdecken, dann wissen sie sofort, dass noch jemand hier ist."

„Ich frage mich, was hier passiert ist."

Faber hatte die Spuren leicht gelesen. Er hatte die Stelle gesehen, wo Rollander gestürzt war, und die Hand- und Knieabdrücke bemerkt, wo der Mann vorwärts gekrochen war.

„Sie waren bei diesem Baum. Tyler stand hier, Rollander hinter ihm, Willie auf dieser Seite und Elias bildete die Nachhut…"

„Woher weißt Du das alles?"

Faber zeigte auf die Hand- und Knieabdrücke des schweren Körpers und wo sie aufhörten, dann zeigte er Leonetti die Abdrücke der schwren Kamera im weichen Boden, wo Willie Martin sie abgestellt hatte. Als nächstes zog Faber eine Haarsträhne von der groben Borke, wo Tyler sich an den Baum gepresst hatte – wahrscheinlich aus Sorge oder Angst vor Entdeckung.

„Aber wenn Elias ganz hinten war, wie ist er…?" Donovan zeigte auf die Überreste, unfähig, die Worte auszusprechen.

„Er muss zwischen Rollander und Tyler gesprungen sein, um die Granate mit dem eigenen Körper zuzudecken."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er Ham Tyler geliebt hat."

Donovan verstummte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Elias den Leiter seiner Einheit bemuttert hatte, sich vergewisserte, dass der Mann alles hatte, was er brauchte – von Essen und heißem Kaffee über Landkarten bis hin zu genügend Decke, um die Kühle vor der Dämmerung abzuhalten. Sie war nicht zu offensichtlich gewesen, aber Donovan erkannte Heldenverehrung, wenn er sie sah. Tyler hatte die Aufmerksamkeiten toleriert, indem er den jüngeren Agenten weder ermutigte noch ablehnte, ihm war klar, dass Elias daraus herauswachsen würde, wenn er ein wenig mehr Zeit im Land verbracht hatte, und er hatte auch gewusst, dass jede andere Handlungsweise ihm den Mann nur entfremden würde, wenn dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Jetzt gab es für Elias diese Zeit nicht mehr, aber er war gestorben, damit Tyler lebte, und plötzlich wurde Donovan klar, dass dieses Opfer nicht vergeblich sein durfte.

„Wir müssen ihnen nach."

„Nein. Wir gehen zurück und fordern über Funk Hilfe an."

„Aber was ist mit Tyler und den anderen?"

„Jemand anderes wird sie rausholen."

„Aber er ist doch Dein Freund!"

„Ja, aber ich funke um Hilfe und lasse Euch beide abholen. Dann gehe ich mit Unterstützung zu ihm zurück."

Auf halbem Weg zur Landezone blickte Faber über die Schulter, um nach den beiden Reportern zu sehen und fluchte lautlos, als er nur Tony Leonetti hinter sich vorfand. Irgendwann in den letzten Minuten war Donovan verschwunden. Die blassblauen Augen sahen in die dunklen, orientalischen, und er traf sofort eine Entscheidung. Donovan hatte seinen eigenen Weg gewählt. Die Landezone war kaum 5 Minuten entfernt, und er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn Leonetti sicher im Huey saß.  
Sie erreichten die Landezone ohne Zwischenfall und innerhalb einer halben Stunde befriedigte ihn das Geräusch eines sich nähernden Hubschraubers. Faber blickte den Weg zurück, als er an Bord kletterte, schüttelte den Kopf und gab mit schmalen Lippen das Zeichen zum Abflug. Er schaute durch die offene Tür, als der Helikopter abhob, er hoffte, ein Anzeichen für Tylers oder Donovans Aufenthaltsort zu entdecken.

 

Donovan blickte zurück, als er die Rotorblätter in der Ferne hörte, er hoffte, Faber und Leonetti hatten sicher die Landezone erreicht. Als die Geräusche erstarben, hörte er nur die Klänge des Dschungels. Vor ihm erstreckte sich dichte Vegetation, während er sich den Weg zurück zu der kleinen Lichtung bahnte, wo Elias Taylor einen grässlichen Tod gefunden hatte. Faber hatte ihm gezeigt, welchen Weg die Vietkong genommen hatten. Hoffentlich würde er der Spur bis zu Tyler folgen können. Donovan duckte sich, als er den Baum erreichte, wo Faber die dunkle Haarsträhne gefunden hatte, seine Hand berührte automatisch die Stelle, wo der Kopf an der groben Borke gelehnt hatte.

Eine Erinnerung tauchte wieder auf. Tyler stritt sich mit ihm über ein Foto, das er von dem toten GI gemacht hatte. Der CIA-Mann hatte gewollt, dass der Tote in Frieden ruhte und nicht auf allen Fernsehkanälen vorgeführt wurde, bis Familie und Freunde ihn in den Abendnachrichten entdeckten. Er konnte den Unterschied zwischen dem früheren Mitgefühl für die Verwandten des Mannes und dieser plötzlichen, an einen Hai erinnernden Respektlosigkeit für die gleichen Menschen nicht verstehen. Donovan runzelte die Stirn, plötzlich fragte er sich, warum er hier allein, mitten in einem gefährlichen Dschungel stand und nach einem Mann suchte, den er erst ein paar Tage zuvor kennen gelernt hatte und sie anscheinend nichts anderes getan hatten als sich zu streiten – und dann fiel ihm ein warum.

Dunkle Augen, die vor Lachen weich wurden, als Donovan von ein paar urkomischen Aufträgen erzählte, die er als junger Reporterlehrling hatte übernehmen müssen. Sein Herz, das einen Schlag aussetzte, als sich das winzige Lächeln zu einem atemberaubenden Grinsen erweiterte. Er sah die starken Finger, die sich um den Becher legten, ihn an den lächelnden Mund hoben, um den restlichen Kaffee zu trinken, die Augen leuchteten immer noch im Lampenlicht. Beide griffen zur gleichen Zeit nach mehr Kaffee, die Finger streiften sich, sandten Feuer durch ihre Venen. Donovan las das Verlangen, das hell in den dunklen Augen brannte, doch beide wussten, dass dies weder die Zeit noch der Ort war; aber wenn sich eine solche Gelegenheit ergab, würden beide willens sein, sich mit dem Mann zu vereinigen, der ihm gegenübersaß. Donovan holte tief Atem und ließ ihn in einem abgerissenen Flüstern ausströmen.

„Jesus Christus. Ich habe mich in den Mann verliebt."

Er sah den Vietkong-Soldaten erst, als er's zu spät war. Das stumpfe Ende einer Waffe traf seine Schläfe, und die Dunkelheit schloss sich um ihn.

 

Der Klang sich nähernder Schritte riss Tyler aus einem traumlosen Schlaf, und als er hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete, glaubte er, seine Zeit sei endlich gekommen, doch stattdessen landete ein schweres Gewicht beinahe direkt auf ihm, bevor die Tür wieder befestigt wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als er in seinem neuen Zellengenossen Mike Donovan erkannte, und er streckte die Hand aus und berührte den bewusstlosen Körper, um sich zu überzeugen, dass es nicht nur ein böser Traum war. Sein Herz wurde schwer, als er warmes, lebendiges Fleisch berührte. Ein Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, das Donovan diese Qual erspart blieb, und bitter fragte er sich, ob Faber und Leonetti ebenfalls in diese Hölle auf Erde gebracht worden waren. Seine letzte Hoffnung auf Rettung schwand, und er senkte den Kopf und fügte sich in das, was kommen würde, er hoffte, sie würden ihn zuerst holen, denn er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, hier liegen und Donovans Schreie hören zu müssen.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach, belebte sich der Dschungel mit den Schreien der Raubtiere, die in der Dunkelheit nach Beute suchten. Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatten sie Willie zurück in seine Zelle getragen. Allein diese Tatsache setzte Tyler davon in Kenntnis, dass der Mann noch am Leben war, anders als der arme Rollo, dessen Leiche man die hölzerne Treppe hinuntergeworfen und dann zum Rand der Lichtung getragen hatte, ohne Ohren, wo man ihn den Aasfressern überließ. Tyler hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie wieder Rollo holen würden; er war überzeugt gewesen, dass der fette Reporter seine Identität als CIA-Agent verraten hatte. Stattdessen hatte er hier unberührt gelegen, während sie Rollander in eine Dschungel-Mahlzeit verwandelten. Und dann hatten sie mit seinem Kameramann Willie angefangen.

Tyler verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht, als Donovan leise stöhnte. Die Vietkong hatten ihn ziemlich schlimm bearbeitet, aber soweit er sehen konnte, gab es keine Brüche oder Frakturen, nur Schnitte und Blutergüsse. Offenbar hatten die Feindsoldaten den größten Teil ihrer Feinseligkeit an ihren ersten Gefangenen ausgelassen. Er lauschte den rauen Atemzügen, als Donovan sich in dem winzigen Erdloch aufsetzte. Der Reporter zuckte zusammen, als Schnitte und Prellungen sich bemerkbar machten. In der fast schwarzen Nacht streckt Donovan die Hand aus und berührte die schattenhafte Gestalt an seiner Seite, eine Hand traf die seine. Finger verschränkten sich.

„Tyler?"

„Ja."

„Schön, Deine Stimme zu hören."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das gleiche sagen. Haben sie Faber und Leonetti auch mitgebracht?"

„Nein. Der Huey hat sie ausgeflogen."

Tyler, grinste, erfreut, dass sein Partner entkommen war, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn, als ihm eine Idee kam. „Und warum bist Du dann hier?"

„Frag nicht."

Wut kochte in ihm hoch, als die Worte ihm eine Antwort gaben, die er nicht glauben konnte – doch da er den Leichtsinn des Reporters kannte, musste sie wahr sein. Donovan war hier, weil er Faber nicht gehorcht hatte und sich mit der tollkühnen Vorstellung, dass er sie retten konnte, auf die Suche gemacht hatte. Stattdessen war er zu einem weiteren Opfer geworden. Donovan spürte die Wut und kam einem weiteren Ausbruch zuvor.

„Schau, Tyler. Du hast das Recht, wütend zu sein, aber ich glaube, ich habe bereits für meine Dummheit bezahlt."

Tyler antwortete beleidigt. „Du hast nicht einmal angefangen, den Preis zu zahlen. Was Du bisher durchgemacht hast, ist nur der Eintrittspreis."

Donovan schluckte hörbar, er wusste tief drinnen, das Tyler recht hatte, aber er war sich auch bewusst, dass er Tyler auch gefolgt wäre, wenn der Preis seine Seele gewesen wäre. Doch das konnte er Tyler nicht wissen lassen, plötzlich hatte er mehr Angst vor seiner Ablehnung als vor dem Tod selbst.

 

Zwei weitere Tage vergingen wie ein Alptraum, während sie aus den Zellen geschleppt, verprügelt und dann zurückgebracht wurden, doch zu keiner Zeit wurde einer von ihnen verhört, und Tyler hatte begonnen zu glauben, dass Rollo ihn schließlich doch nicht verraten hatte. Vielleicht waren sie für die Vietkong nur zur Unterhaltung da. Er zog eine Grimasse, als er daran dachte, was mit ihnen geschehen würde, wenn ihr Unterhaltungswert auf null gesunken war.

Tyler stöhnte, als er unsanft aus der Bambushütte gezerrt wurde, wo man ihn weiteren Prügeln unterzogen hatte. Er ließ seinen Körper schlaff werden, und als eine Wache ihn losließ, fiel er die restlichen Stufen hinunter auf die weiche Erde dahinter. Die andere Wache fluchte gründlich, in seiner Wut stieß der Mann Worte aus, die er besser ungesagt gelassen hätte, aber selbst durch Schmerz und Erschöpfung hindurch war Tyler die Bedeutung klar. Als der Vietkong-Kommandant von der Identität eines seiner Gefangenen erfahren hatte, hatte er sich mit seinen Vorgesetzten in Verbindung gesetzt und Befehl erhalten, Tyler am Leben zu lassen, bis ihr bester Mann beim Verhör, Colonel Li Chang, eintraf. Die ständigen Prügel dienten nur dazu, ihn vorbereitend weich zu machen. Doch wenn sie zu weit gingen und Tyler zu schwer beschädigten, würde Chang seine sadistischen Talente gegen seine Vietkong-Wachen wenden. Diese Information ließ einen kalten Schauer über sein Rückgrat laufen, denn Changs Ruf für Brutalität und gute Ergebnisse war bekannt.

Als gewöhnlicher Kriegsgefangener war Tyler bereit gewesen, abzuwarten und auf Rettung zu hoffen, denn die Leute, für die er arbeitete, konnten es sich nicht leisten, ihn in den Händen des Feindes zu lassen, aber dies änderte alles. Jetzt war es ein Rennen gegen die Zeit, denn gegen die Art von Schmerz, den Chang ihm zufügen würde, konnte er nicht standhalten.

Die weiche, dunkle Erde traf seine Wange, als sie ihn in die Zelle warfen und wieder verschlossen. Tyler bewegte sich, um die Beschwerden der schlimm zugerichteten Muskeln zu lindern, als starke Arme ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung zogen. Finger strichen leicht über sein Haar, schoben die schweißfeuchten Strähnen hinter die Ohren. Er spürte eine Bewegung, als Donovan sein eigenes, zerrissenes T-Shirt auszog. Der Reporter benutzte die Lumpen, um etwas Blut und Schweiß von dem schmerzerfüllten Gesicht zu wischen. Sein eigenes Gesicht war verdreckt, aber das erschien ihm unwichtig im Vergleich zu dem Mann in seinen Armen.

„Du brauchst einen Arzt."

„So wie ich mich fühle, brauche ich ein ganzes Hospital."

„Donovan kicherte leise. Anscheinend bist Du nie der Drachen-Lady von Saigon begegnet."

Tyler grinste. Die Frau hatte eine Zunge, die einen Mann auf 40 Schritte Entfernung auseinander nehmen konnte. Sie war Leiterin des Schwesternstabes im wichtigsten Armee-Krankenhaus von Saigon, und Tyler war in der Vergangenheit mehrere Male mit ihr zusammengestoßen. Er stöhnte leise, als ein weiteres dumpfes Pochen zu scharfem Schmerz aufblühte.

„Sssshh." Ist okay. Ruh Dich aus."

Donovan streichelte die feuchte Stirn, dann strich er mit der Hand leicht über die dunklen Augen und zwang sie, sich zu schließen. Schließlich glitt Tyler in einen leichten, ruhelosen Schlaf voller Kindheits-Alpträume, die sich mit der erwachsenen Realität vermischten.

„Tyler! Tyler! Wach auf!"

Der Körper unter seinen Händen hörte auf zu kämpfen, als sich die dunklen Augen öffneten und sein Blick sich Hals über Kopf in die Tiefen der anderen Augen stürzten, wo er mehrere lange Sekunden festgehalten wurde, um dann verwirrt zur Seite zu zucken. Tyler fühlte eine der rauhen Bambusstangen der Zellentür an seiner heißen Wange und streckte die Hand aus, um eine andere Stange zu packen. Der Schmerz ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen, und er zog seine Hand zurück in die tröstende Umarmung seines eigenen Körpers.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Dort, wo wir schon vor zwei Tagen waren, wenn Dir das hilft." Donovan schaute in das müde Gesicht und bemerkte die dunklen Ringe unter den tiefen, braunen Augen. „Bist Du okay?"

Tyler runzelte die Stirn, dann begriff er, dass er den anderen Mann mit seinem Herumwerfen erschreckt haben musste. „Ja, sicher. ich bin okay. Es war nur ein Traum."

„Ja? Kann nicht besonders gut gewesen sein, nach den Geräuschen, die Du gemacht hast."

Tyler seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf, um die letzten Spinnweben aus seinem müden, gequälten Verstand zu vertreiben. „Du würdest nie glauben, was ich geträumt habe."

„Versuchs doch mal."

Tyler starrte in das besorgte Gesicht und fragte sich, ob er diesem Mann seinen Traum begreiflich machen konnte. „Es war nur ein dummer Alptraum aus Kindertagen… das kommt davon, wenn man nachts zu viele Science-Fiction-Serien sieht." Die kühlen grünblauen Augen ließen ihn nicht los, und Tyler fühlte sich nachgeben. „Ich träumte, wir führten einen Krieg gegen außerirdische Leguane; grüne Haut, grünes Blut, gespaltene Zungen und so. Sie kamen zur Erde, um uns unser Wasser zu holen – und uns Menschen als Nahrung. Wir haben versucht, sie aufzuhalten."

Tyler errötete und verstummte, als er das tiefe Kichern hörte, das von seinem Mitgefangenen ausging. Donovan hielt inne, als er fühlte, wie sich ihm der warme Körper entzog. Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte das müde Gesicht. „Ich lache Dich nicht aus. Erzähl weiter."

Das Schweigen dehnte sich aus, doch schließlich hörte Donovan ein Seufzen, gefolgt von der tiefen, melodischen Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Wir haben in Los Angeles gegen sie gekämpft. Ich legte Bomben in ihre Nahrungsmittelfabriken…"

„Menschliche Nahrung?"

„Ja."

„Und was war mit mir?"

Tyler überlegte einen Moment, ob er die Position darlegen sollte, die er dem Reporter in seinem Traum gegeben hatte, doch dann entschied er, dass es wahrscheinlich mehr nützen als schaden würde.

„Du warst einer der Anführer der Widerstandsgruppe. Wir haben eine Weile zusammengearbeitet."

„Wir? Zusammengearbeitet? Dass muss ein Traum gewesen sein."

Tyler lächelte reuig. Er und Donovan waren sich seit dem Tag ihrer Begegnung in den Haaren gelegen, keiner war bereit gewesen, sich auch nur ein bisschen zurückzuziehen – außer in den seltenen Momenten, wenn er in Donovans Gesellschaft eine Flut von Liebe und Zufriedenheit empfand. Das Schweigen dehnte sich aus und Donovan seufzte, er wusste, dass er der Grund war. Sanft drängte er den anderen. „Du hast gesagt, ich war einer der Anführer. Wer waren die anderen?"

Tyler sah auf, er versuchte im Halbdunkeln das vertraute Gesicht zu erkennen, bereit, die kaum verhüllte Entschuldigung anzunehmen.

„Da war ein hübsches, hellhaariges, blauäugiges Mädchen. Eine Wissenschaftlerin. Ihr Name war Julie." Tyler lachte leise. „"Ich war mit ihr auf der Highschool, aber Du warst in sie verliebt."

„In sie verliebt? Warum ich, nicht Du?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Es war nur ein Traum."

„Also ich war in diese Julie verliebt. Haben wir uns gekriegt?"

Tyler errötete. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Du warst mit ihr zusammen."

Donovan kicherte, streckte die Arme aus und zog den stämmigen Körper seines Mitgefangenen näher zu sich heran, bis Tylers Rücken an seiner breiten, muskulösen Brust lag.

„Jesus, bist Du kalt, Tyler. Lehn Dich an mich, ich wärme Dich ein wenig."

Beide hoben plötzlich die Köpfe, als sie raue Stimmen über sich hörten. Die Vietkong folterten erneut Willie Martin. Donovan fühlte Tyler zittern und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung, um seine Körperwärme mit ihm zu teilen, doch er lockerte schnell den Griff, als der andere scharf Atem holte. Der Mann, den er an seine Brust drückte, war grün und blau von vorhergegangenen Prügeln. Ein schneller Blick hatte ihm eine angeknackste oder gebrochene Rippe gezeigt, und sein linkes Handgelenk war Tage zuvor gebrochen worden.

„Erzähl mir mehr von diesem Traum."

Tyler erkannte den Trick, der ihn von den Schmerzen und den Foltergeräuschen über ihnen ablenken sollte, und gab bereitwillig nach.

„Chris Faber war meine rechte Hand – und Elias Taylor war auch dabei."

Der Kopf sank nach vorne und er schloß kurz die Augen, als er sich an den freundlichen Soldaten erinnerte, der seinen Körper zwischen den dunkelhaarigen Agenten und die Vietkong-Granate geworfen hatte. Es war nicht einmal genug von ihm übrig gewesen, um einen Leichensack zu füllen. Oben wurde ein Schrei ausgestoßen, gefolgt von bedrohlichem Schweigen, und Tyler fühlte, dass Donovan seine Arme fester um ihn legte.

„Gott, ich will keine Angst mehr haben. Warum machen sie nicht einfach ein Ende mit uns. Damit es vorbei ist."

„Ssshh. Ist schon gut."

Tyler lehnte sich an den größeren Körper zurück, mit seiner gesunden Hand strich er über eines der langen, schlanken Beine, zwischen denen er saß, und fühlte ein Zittern durch den anderen Mann gehen, als sich ihre Rollen umkehrten und er zu Tröstenden wurde. Der schmutzige, braunhaarige Kopf wurde plötzlich gedreht, gerade als Tyler seinen eigenen bewegte, um das gutaussehende Gesicht besser sehen zu können, und ihre Lippen streiften sich. Das Zittern hörte auf, der unregelmäßige Atmen wurde für eine benommene Sekunde angehalten. Donovan hob die Hand und strich sanft über die schmutzige Wange, seine Finger folgten dem stoppeligen Kinn und glitt dann die empfindliche Haut der Kehle hinunter. Er fühlte, wie Tyler schluckte und bewegte seinen Kopf noch weiter nach vorn, bis er die Lippen noch einmal mit den seinen streifen konnte. Das Zittern begann erneut, diesmal war es Tyler, aber er zog sich nicht zurück. Donovan senkte den Kopf und presste seien Mund auf den anderen, er fühlte keinen Widerstand, aber auch keine Akzeptanz.

Plötzlich schien der Mund unter ihm weicher zu werden, die Lippen öffneten sich, und Donovan schob vorsichtig seine Zunge in die feuchte Höhle, ihre Spitz glitt über starke weiße Zähne und tastete dann weiter, bis sie auf ihr zögerndes Gegenstück traf. Weitere Augenblicke vergingen, dann fühlte Donovan den anderen auf den Druck reagieren. Er zog sich plötzlich zurück und lächelte, als er Tylers leicht verdutztes Gesicht sah, dann beugte er sich wieder vor, zog den etwas kleineren Körper noch dichter zu sich heran und nahm den Mund in einem tiefen, heftigeren Kuss. Er saugte die Zunge des anderen in seinen Mund, schmeckte die Furcht und Erwartung des anderen Mannes. Seine Hände bewegten sich, bis sie unter die Kampfjacke greifen konnten, Finger zupften an dem zerfetzten dunkelgrünen T-Shirt und zogen es aus dem Hosenbund. Weiche, seidige Haut unter seinen Fingern ließ Flammenzungen über seinen Körper lecken, und Donovan nutzte sein größeres Gewicht und seine Erfahrung, um den anderen Mann zu bewegen und sich auf ihn zu legen. er achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass er nicht zu viel Druck auf den verletzten Brustkorb ausübte.

Die Finger verließen die kühle Haut und öffneten den Reißverschluß der Hose. Tyler schnappte nach Luft, als er fühlte, wie seine Männlichkeit in einen festen, doch sanften Griff genommen und dann gerieben wurde, bis sich ein Kribbeln von seinen Lenden ausbreitete und sein ganzes Wesen einhüllte. Er wurde auf Knie und Ellbogen gedreht, Hände zogen Hose und Unterhose über seine Hüften herab und seine Schenkel hinunter. Ein kleiner, noch kohärenter Teil seines Verstandes warnte ihn davor, was als nächstes passieren würde, doch er leistete keinen Widerstand – er konnte nicht. Er musste sich lebendig fühlen, wollte von diesen kräftigen Armen gehalten werden.

Die Hände wurden sanfter und bewegten sich beruhigend über die feuchte Haut seines Rückens, strichen übe die blassen Pobacken und kneteten das glatte Fleisch, bis Donovan fühlte, wie die Anspannung die Muskeln seines Gefährten verließ. Tyler fühlte Finger, mit Schweiß und Speichel befeuchtet, über den engen Muskelring streicheln, sie brachten ihn dazu, sich zu entspannen, und als er dem heimtückischen Befehl nachgab, wurde ein fester Finger in ihn hinein geschoben. Er seufzte, als sich der Muskel unter dem beharrlichen Druck entspannte, der Finger strich die zarte Innenwand entlang. Schließlich zog sich der Finger zurück und Tyler fühlte, wie der dicke, stumpfe Glied hart gegen den Eingang zu seinem Körper drängte. Er drängte dagegen, das plötzliche Eindringen überraschte ihn, und er fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln als Reaktion anspannten.

„Ssshh, ist schon gut. Entspann Dich. Ich versuche, Dir nicht wehzutun. Entspann Dich einfach."

Tyler keuchte leise vor Schmerz, aber dann verlangsamte er seinen unregelmäßigen Atem und nahm den Eindringling in sich auf. Er schnappte nach Luft, aber der köstliche Schmerz verschwand schnell. Momente vergingen ohne Bewegung, während eine Stimme Koseworte und Beruhigungen flüsterte. Er fühlte, wie eine Hand unter ihre dicht gedrängten Körper griff und sein vom Schmerz erschlafftes Glied wieder in einen starken, aber sanften Griff genommen wurde. Ein Daumen strich über die empfindliche Eichel und schickte Feuer durch seine empfindsamen Nervenenden, die Flamme seines eigenen Verlangens wurde wieder entzündet, und er holte erneut tief Luft, als die Hand sich seine volle Länge hinab und dann wieder aufwärts bewegte. Diese Bewegung wiederholte sich immer wieder, bis sein Gehirn eine ähnliche Reibung registrierte, wo sich der Körper über ihm sich in ihn hinein und wieder heraus bewegte, mittlerweile war das langsame Stoßen zu schön, um damit aufzuhören. Der Rhythmus steigerte sich, die Hand bewegte sich schneller an ihm entlang, das Glied drang tiefer in seinen Körper ein, bis er fühlte, wie sich der Druck in ihm aufbaute, er schrie leise auf, als seine Sinne überwältigt wurden, und er fühlte den heißen Schwall in seinem Inneren, ein Spiegel der Flut warmer Flüssigkeit, die aus seinem eigenen Körper ausströmte.

Tyler konnte seinen Körper gerade noch am Zusammenbrechen hindern, als seine zittrigen Knie weich wurden, und er fühlte, dass der Körper über ihm schwer auf seinem Rücken lehnte. Einige Zeit später, vielleicht waren es nur ein paar Sekunden, aber es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, fühlte er das erschlaffe Glied aus seinem Körper gleiten, und er wurde umgedreht und in eine sanfte, aber feste Umarmung genommen. Zärtliche Lippen bedecken sein Gesicht, berührten seine Augen, seine Schläfe, seine Wangen, dann legten sie sich auf seinen Mund. Als ihr Atem sich beruhigt hatte, fühlte Tyler, wie Donovan sich bewegte.

„Wir bringen Dich wieder in Ordnung, dann können wir hier beieinander liegen."

Tyler nickte, sein Verstand wirbelte immer noch davon, wie leicht er verführt worden war, da er in vergangenen Beziehung immer der gewesen war, der genommen hatte, nicht der, der genommen worden war. Unterschwellig bemerkte er, wie sein Körper mit den Resten von Donovans T-Shirt gereinigt wurde, und er gehorchte, als Hände ihn drängten, die Hüften anzuheben. Seine Hose wurde wieder hochgezogen und geschlossen. Tyler stopfte selbst das T-Shirt hinein, dann ließ er zu, dass er wieder in die Geborgenheit der starken Arme aufgenommen wurde. Er begriff immer noch nicht, was passiert war – und warum – aber irgendwie wusste er, dass er bei diesem Mann sicher war. Alle Feindschaft, aller Ärger und alle Ablehnung gegenüber Michael Donovan waren in den letzten beiden Tagen einfach weggespült worden, und er wusste, dass sie nie zurückkehren würden. Eine leise Litanei tröstender Worte begleitete die sanften Hände, die über sein Haar strichen und sein Gesicht streichelten.

„Schlaf jetzt, und keine Träume mehr von Leguanen."

„Der Traum war so real…"

Donovan grinste in überwältigender Liebe zu dem Mann in seinen Armen.

„Nein, das kann er nicht sein, denn ich könnte niemals jemanden, nicht einmal diese Julie, so lieben wie Dich."

Kurz nach der Dämmerung rissen sie Stiefelschritte aus dem ruhigsten Schlaf, den sie seit Wochen erlebt hatten. Die Zellentür flog auf, und das sadistische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Wache sprach Bände. Tyler wurde an den Armen gepackt und aus der Zelle gezerrt, doch Donovan hielt ihn fest, er weigerte sich, den Körper loszulassen, den er sich zu eigen gemacht hatte. Der andere Wachmann schlug mit dem Kolben seiner Waffe hart auf Donovans Arme und Schultern, er brüllte Donovan Befehle zu, loszulassen. Donovan schrie frustriert, als der Körper seines Geliebten aus seinen Armen gerissen wurde, und dann noch einmal, als ihm die Zellentür ins Gesicht geknallt wurde. Er flehte die Wache an, ihn statt Tyler zu mitzunehmen, und streckte hilflos die Arme aus, doch er fühlte nur den harten Griff der Waffe auf seine Finger schlagen. Die Wachen entfernten sich, den bereits geschwächten Tyler zwischen sich schleppend. Donovan sah entsetzt mit an, wie der Mann ins Sonnenlicht gezerrt wurde, vielleicht zum letzten Mal sah er den starken, stämmigen Körper, der erst wenige Stunden zuvor in völliger Unterwerfung unter ihm gelegen hatte. Er schrie auf, als Tyler die hölzernen Stufen hinauf außer Sicht gezerrt wurde. Als Tyler verschwunden war, richtete Donovan seinen Blick auf den vietnamesischen Offizier, der am Fuß der Treppe in der Sonne stand. Der Mann starrte in das Halbdunkel, wo Donovan an der Bambustür lag, das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erreichte nicht die dunklen, geschlitzten Augen. Er schlug mit einem Stöckchen gegen seinen Schenkel und stieg die Stufen hinauf. Donovan konnte nur in stummem Entsetzen zusehen, als ihm die Bedeutung klar wurde. Ein Leben verging, bis er die ersten Schreie hörte, und Donovan rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, er zog die Knie an die Brust und presste die Hände fest auf die Ohren, als das letzte Verhör begann.

Eine Ewigkeit verging und die Schreie wurden immer heiserer, bis sie zu einem rauen Schluchzen wurden. Wieder und wieder hörte Donovan die durchdringende vietnamesische Stimme, die Fragen stellte und scharf Antwort verlangte. Das Krachen eines Stocks, der auf nacktes Fleisch traf, das Plätschern von Wasser, als der Verhörende seinen Gefangenen bei Bewusstsein halten wollte, all das sickerte zu Donovan in die Zelle hinunter. Donovan fühlte Tropfen auf seinem Rücken und zuckte zurück, als handle es sich um Säure und nicht um eine Mischung aus Wasser und Blut.

Minuten wurden zu Stunden, bis sich ein bedrohliches Schweigen ausbreitete, nur durchbrochen von einem gelegentlichen Wimmern aus der Nachbarzelle, das Donovan daran erinnerte, dass er und Tyler nicht als einzige in diesem Alptraum gefangen waren. Donovan öffnete die Augen und blickte aus der Zelle hinaus, wo Sonnenlicht zwischen den Zweigen der überhängenden Bäume auf die kleine Lichtung drang. Er bemühte sich, die leisen Stimmen über sich zu verstehen und betete, dass eine davon die Stimme seines Geliebten war, aber das Blut stockte in seinem Herzen, als er nur die Stimme des Vietkong-Kommandanten erkannte. Füße stiegen die hölzernen Stufen hinab, und er rückte näher an die Bambustür, auf seltsame Weise mischte sich Hoffnung mit Entsetzen, als Donovan nur einen einzigen Mann sah; Li Chang. Wenn Tyler tot war, dann hätten sie seine Leiche doch längst weggeschleppt?

Li Chang richtete seinen kalten, berechnenden Blick auf den amerikanischen Reporter, er konnte die ramponierte Gestalt im Halbdunkeln unter der Hütte kaum erkennen, doch sein schneller Verstand formulierte eine weitere Methode, Informationen aus dem hartnäckigen CIA-Agenten herauszuholen. Er würde diesen Michael Donovan vor den Augen seines Landsmannes foltern. Vielleicht würde das Clarence Hamilton Tyler die erforderlichen Informationen entlocken. Gerade als er sich umdrehte, um einer der kleinen Soldatengruppen, die das Gebiet beobachteten, einen Befehl zuzurufen, erregte ein weit entferntes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er runzelte die Stirn, dann öffnete er die Augen weit, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam; das war das Geräusch eines sich nähernden Helikopters.

Als er seinen Soldaten die ersten Befehle zubrüllte, schwebte ein Huey Cobra Kampfhubschrauber über das Lager, seine 7,62 mm Minikanone spie den Tod aus, während sie sich einen Weg über die kleine Lichtung in den Wald dahinter bahnte. Donovan konnte nur schockiert zusehen, wie der Verhörspezialist der Vietkong sich in einem makaberen Tanz drehte, als Kugeln seinen Körper durchsiebten. Eine laute Explosion erfüllte die Luft, als Granaten in die dichte Vegetation im Umkreis des Lagers abgefeuert wurden. Der Klang des Kampfhubschraubers verschwand und wurde durch die vertrauten Geräusche von M 16-Gewehren ersetzt, vermischt mit dem Stakkato aus AK 47ern.

Die Bewegung getarnter Körper am Rande der Lichtung zog Donovans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und er sah verwirrt, wie sie auf die Hütte zu krochen. Als sie näher kamen, konnte er die Streifen aus schwarzer und grüner Farbe auf kaukasischen Gesichtern erkennen, und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, bevor sich sein Gesicht zu eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Freude verzog, Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, als er begriff, dass die Qual endlich vorbei war. Die Tür zu seiner Zelle wurde aufgerissen, und ein Mann mit westlichem Gesicht, mit Tarnfarbe beschmiert, zerrte ihn heraus. Für einen Moment ließ sich Donovan von dem starken Griff eines Marines stützen, er badete in der Verzückung, frei zu sein, doch dann kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem Mann zurück, der ihm jetzt wichtiger war als das Leben selbst. Er entschlüpfte dem Griff seines Retters und rannte zu den Stufen.

Für Chris Faber hatte diese Mission nur einen einzigen Zweck – Ham Tyler zu retten. Nach zwei Jahren im Land, während sie sich im Verlauf ihrer Geheimoperationen wochenlang den Rücken gedeckt und kaum einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt gelebt, geschlafen und gegessen hatten, sah er in Ham Tyler mehr als nur einen Kollegen; er war ein Bruder. Ihn zurückzulassen war eine der härtesten Entscheidungen, die er je hatte treffen müssen, denn es gab keine Garantie, dass Ham Tyler nicht irgendwo in Südostasien verschwand, ohne je wieder gesehen zu werden. Vermisst. Es hatte kostbare Zeit gebraucht, seine Vorgesetzten dazu zu bringen, eine Such- und Rettungsoperation zu organisieren. Während dieser Zeit hatte Faber vieles befürchtet; dass die Spur zu kalt wurde, dass er Tylers Überreste in einem flachen Grab finden würde, oder noch schlimmer, dass er ihn nie finden würde. Sie hatten am Rand der Lichtung bereits die Überreste eines der Reporter gefunden, der in einer flachen, von Menschen ausgehobenen Grube lag, in die leicht drei weitere Körper passten. Die Vietkong hatten schon zu Beginn des Krieges gelernt, dass die Amerikaner ihre Toten einsammelten und in die Staaten zurückbrachten. Ihnen die Leichen vorzuenthalten, oder einen Beweis für ihren Tod, demoralisierte die Truppen. Im Kampf vermisst. Ohne zu wissen, ob ihre Kameraden tot waren oder in einem 1 mal 2 m großen Tigerkäfig steckten und Tag und Nacht gefoltert wurden, bis sie schließlich Jahre später starben.

Faber rannte über die Lichtung, er warf kaum mehr als einen schnellen Blick auf die Vietkong-Offizier, der in einem blutigen Haufen am Fuß der hölzernen Stufen lag. Er hatte gesehen, dass zwei GIs unter die Hüte vorgedrungen waren und konnte ihre Gestalten erkennen, als sie gewaltsam die Zellentüren öffneten. Faber zeigte seiner Rückendeckung seine Absicht an, die Treppe hinaufzusteigen, und hatte zwei Schritte gemacht, als ihm eine kleine Bewegung auffiel. Er duckte sich rechtzeitig und wich einem Schuss die Brust aus, stattdessen streifte die Kugel seinen Unterarm. Dem antwortenden Schnattern einer M 16 von unten folgte ein Schrei und danach Stille.

Faber biß die Zähne zusammen und rannte die restlichen Stufen hinauf. er trat die Tür aus Bambus und Gras ein, seine Waffe im Anschlag, während er sich in der Hütte zu Boden warf, ein Schuss entlud sich sofort in den Körper eines vietnamesischen Offiziers. Unter der Gewalt des Schusses flog der Vietkong-Kommandant zurück, sein Blut explodierte aus der Eintrittswunde in seiner Brust, seine Waffe flog aus den toten Fingern.

Für einen Moment lag Faber still, sein Verstand spielte die letzten Sekunden noch einmal ab. Der Vietkong-Kommandant hatte in der Mitte des Raumes gestanden, die Waffe war auf eine dunkle Form gerichtet gewesen, die ein Mann sein konnte. Faber schob sich auf den Ellbogen vorwärts, er passierte den Leichnam eines weiteren Soldaten, wahrscheinlich der Mann, der auf der Treppe auf ihn geschossen hatte. Er untersuchte das mitleiderregende Bündel, seine Augen wurden groß, als er Tyler erkannte, doch sein Verstand schrie, dass er zu spät kam. Ein leises Stöhnen brachte sofortige Erleichterung und befreite Faber aus Schock und Entsetzen. Faber griff hinüber, zog den zerschlagenen Mann in seine Arme und strich das schweiß- und blutdurchtränkte Haar aus dem blassen Gesicht.

„Ist okay, Bruder. ich habe Dich."

Es war keine Zeit, die Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Faber kam mit dem Gewicht des kleineren Mannes in seinen Armen schwankend auf die Beine und sah zu, wie der große Huey auf der Lichtung landete, bevor er die Stufen hinabstieg, er verließ sich auf sein Team, ihm Deckung zu geben. Er brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, als er Michael Donovan erkannte, erfreut, dass er die ganze Gruppe gefunden hatte. Faber suchte den Blick eines der Männer und gab ihm mit einem Rucken des Kopfes Befehl, Donovan zum Huey zu bringen.

Donovan konnte wegen des Kampf- und Helikopterlärms keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nachdem er sich dem Griff des GIs entwunden hatte, war er zu den hölzernen Stufen gerannt, um nach seinem Geliebten zu suchen, doch er sah, wie Tyler heruntergetragen wurde; der halbnackte, blutüberströmte Körper lag fest in den Armen von Chris Faber. Donovan hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren. Hände packten ihn und zerrten ihn zum Hubschrauber, doch seine Augen blieben auf dem Körper haften, der in der vorsichtigen Umarmung seines größeren Partners plötzlich so klein und verletzlich aussah. Das Klopfen der Rotorblätter, die über ihm die Luft durchschnitten, die Luft, die ihm sein Haar ins Gesicht peitschte, all das schien ihm ein Teil eines fiebrigen Alptraums, als er angehoben und neben Willie Martin in das Fluggerät gesetzt wurde. Momente später fühlte er sich, als erhielte er ein Geschenk der Götter, als Tyler in seine Arme gelegt wurde. Er umarmte den bewusstlosen Körper und schmiegt seine Wange an das schweißdurchtränkte Haar. Als er den Blick hob, sah er nur Mitgefühl in den blassblauen Augen von Tylers Partner, und Donovan entspannte sich. Sie waren frei und sie lebten.

Für Donovan schien der Flug zur Basis kaum Zeit zu brauchen, denn seine gesamte Energie war auf den Mann konzentriert, den er in den Armen hielt. Neben ihm ging ein Sanitäter in die Knie und verbrachte den Rest des Fluges damit, Tylers Verletzungen aufzulisten; er hatte bereits festgestellt, dass sich Donovan nicht in Gefahr befand. Donovan zeigte auf die schlimmsten Verletzungen, von denen er wusste; das gebrochene Handgelenk, die verletzten Rippen. Es war zwecklos, gegen den Lärm des Helikopters anbrüllen zu wollen.

Als der Huey auf der Basis landete, eilten Männer vor, um die Verwundeten auszuladen. Der Sanitäter wollte Tyler aus Donovans Armen nehmen, er zog eine verwirrte Grimasse, als der Reporter den Verletzten noch fester packte. Faber griff herüber und legte seine Hand auf Donovans, seine blassblauen Augen suchten beruhigend die von Furcht verdunkelten. Faber lächelte, als die Finger unter den seinen den Griff lockerten, und Momente später wurde Tyler auf eine wartende Trage gelegt und weggebracht. Faber half dem Reporter aus dem Huey und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zum Verbandsplatz, er hielt Donovan zurück, der versuchte, zu Tyler zu eilen.

„Er ist in guten Händen. Lass sie ihre Arbeit machen."

Innerhalb einer Stunde wurden Tyler und 5 weitere schwer verletzte Soldaten in einen weiteren Helikopter gebracht und nach Saigon geflogen. Donovan konnte nur zusehen, wie der Huey abhob und ihn zurückließ.

 

Das weiche, saubere Leinen unter seiner Wange ließ ein Stirnrunzeln auf das zerschlagene Gesicht treten, als Tyler durch die Schichten der Bewusstlosigkeit zurück in die Wirklichkeit trieb. Sein erstes bewusstes Gefühl war das der ihn umgebenden Kühle, obwohl seine letzten Erinnerungen lähmende Hitze und Feuchtigkeit waren. Vorsichtig versuchte er, die Augen zu öffnen, die durch die Prügel des letzten Verhörs noch zu geschwollen waren, doch dann schrie sein Verstand ihm zu, sich nicht zu bewegen, aus Angst, dass dies ein russisches Krankenhaus war, in dem er sich so weit erholen sollte, dass er weitere Verhöre durchhielt. Bedeutungslose Worte in einem amerikanischen Akzent trieben an ihm vorbei, aber er erkannte, dass die Südstaaten-Stimme zu jemandem gehörte, dem er Leben und geistige Gesundheit anvertrauen konnte; Chris Faber. Tyler fühlte ein kühles feuchtes Tuch über seine freie Wange streichen, seine Hoffnung stieg, während sein Geist in die Sicherheit eines tiefen, erholsamen Schlafes zurücksank.

Den Rest des Tages wurde er immer wieder wach, und schließlich kam er vollends zu sich, als das natürliche Licht dem künstlichen wich. Er blickte durch den Schlitz eines geschwollenen Auges, fast erwartete er, den Mann an seinem Bett vorzufinden, der ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgte, aber er war nicht sonderlich enttäuscht, als er nur die große Gestalt von Chris Faber erkannte, der ungemütlich auf einem der kleinen Besucherstühle hockte.

Zwei weitere Tage vergingen ohne ein Wort von Michael Donovan, und Tyler begann zu glauben, dass die Liebe, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, nur Teil eines komplizierten Traumes gewesen war, den ihm sein gequälter Verstand eingegeben hatte. Faber war wieder im Einsatz, und Tyler verbrachte viele Stunden mit der Beinahe-Erinnerung an starke Arme, die ihn in einer liebevollen Umarmung hielten, und an eine Stimme, die verzweifelt aufschrie, als Tyler aus diesen Armen gerissen wurde.

Tyler runzelte die Stirn, als Stimmen aus dem Korridor in sein Zimmer drangen. War das nur sein überwältigendes Bedürfnis, diese wohlbekannte Stimme zu hören, oder stand das Objekt seiner Begierde wirklich draußen?

Seine Hoffnung stieg, als die Stimme näher kam, und Augenblicke später wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Michael Donovan kam in Sicht. Tyler sah mit kaum verborgener Belustigung zu, wie der Reporter bei Schwester Muldoon seinen Charme spielen ließ, damit sie ihn zu ihrem Patienten ließ, und er war erstaunt, als die Drachen-Lady nachgab und Donovan fünf Minuten gestattete.

Donovan wartete, bis die Schwester die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann setzte er sich neben den Verletzten. Das Schweigen dehnte sich unbehaglich aus, während sich beide fragten, ob sich der andere an jenen einen Augenblick der Leidenschaft erinnerte, den er in den Armen des anderen verbracht hatte – und wenn, ob er jetzt noch eine Bedeutung hatte, nachdem sie frei waren. Es war Donovan, der das Schweigen brach, seine Worte klangen emotionslos.

„Sie fliegen Dich aus."

„Ja, in die Staaten."

Die ebenholzfarbenen Augen wurden noch dunkler vom Schmerz des Verlustes, aber die Lippen zogen sich entschlossen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Wenn er eines aus ihrer Gefangennahme und Folterung gelernt hatte, dann das, dass es unklug war, Worte ungesagt zu lassen in der Hoffnung, eine bessere Gelegenheit zu finden, denn in diesem Krieg mochte die richtige Zeit niemals kommen.

„Ich denke, wir wussten beide, dass es so enden würde, aber ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass ich nicht bedaure, was passiert ist. Wenn Du hier damit fertig bist, den Kriegskorrespondenten zu spielen, könntest Du mich vielleicht besuchen kommen."

Donovan nickte, ein winziges, selbstzufriedenes Lächeln spielte um seinen empfindsamen Mund.

„Ich habe bereits quittiert. Ich bin Deine Eskorte nach Hause." Donovan kicherte über Tylers ungläubiges Gesicht. „Hast Du geglaubt, ich lasse Dich jetzt gehen, nachdem ich Dich gerade erst gefunden habe?"

Das Lächeln, das die dunklen Züge erhellte, blendete den Ex-Reporter, und Tyler packte die Hände, die nach ihm griffen, fest mit seiner eigenen.

„Die Zeit ist um, Mr. Donovan."

Beide Männer wandten ihre Köpfe der zierlichen Schwester zu, die sie mit hartem, unnachgiebigem Blick anstarrte. Nach einem Augenblick, mit einem neckenden Licht, das in strahlenden Augen tanzte, wandten sie sich einander zu und lächelten.

„Die Leguan-Königin."

Diana runzelte die Stirn, doch dann schüttelte sie den dunklen Lockenkopf und hob ihre saphirblauen Augen verzweifelt himmelwärts, und sie ließ die beiden Männer allein, um das zu genießen, was sie die Qualen der vergangenen Woche hatten überstehen lassen.

THE END


End file.
